Guilds
Join Guild Guilds are available after achieving rank 10. Guild can be set by guild leader to accept applications automatically or manually. Also guild leader can set a treshold (i.e Power or Rank). However, even if the player does not meet the conditions, he may receive an invitation to join a guild. Guild's profit *Guild wars — the only way of getting Fire Crystals (which can be used to summon in Guilds Crypt x5) *Raids — good way to get different rewards (Potions, Chili, XP, Fruits, Soulcameras etc.) *Chance to buy items in guild shop. Prices are higher than in bank but each guild member receives item that guild leader or officers buy. *Communication Guild Screen Top: Info button where you can check what guild/guilds you are attacking and what guild/guilds attack you. Weekly Tax (Skull icon) — shows how much time left until withdraw and how much influence points you need to keep your guild alive. Guild emblem, guild leader message and guild stats. You can leave guild at any time by clicking red "Leave" button. Guild leader message is shown to every players and not only for guild members. Guild name, emblem and guild leader message can be changed only by guild leader. Guild stats show: *Influence points — guild currency. Guild gets it for donating gems into the guild, winning GvG fights, completing raid dungeons. Guild can spend it on: taxes, guild buildings openings, access to raid bosses. Influence can be spent by Guild Master only. *Amount of gems in guild bank. Guild bank grows by guild members' donations. *Position in guild wars rankings. *Rank of your guild. *Amount of members in guild (current/maximum) *Amount of officers in guild (current/maximum) *Manage button (for guild leader) — allows to change guild emblem, requirements to join your guild and disband guild. Center: Chat, where you can ask questions, talk to other guild members and so on. Your messages are highlighted as blue, guild leader messages — green, other guild members — yellow or orange. Every changes in guild squad, donations and purchases in guild shop are shown in chat. To the right: Red cross — close guild screen. Overview — guild screen. Rankings — TOP 30 guilds + your guild. You can search any guild by enter its name. Also you can check any guild's stats. Guild leader and officers attack other guild in this screen. Members — guild squad. Shows every guild member's guild war points, stages cleared in raids and gems donated to this guild. Raids — 5 raids at your choice. Also guild shop can be found here. Attack — allows you to attack any guild member if your guild attacked another. Donate — transfer your gems to guild bank. Minimum donation — 50 gems, maximum — all your gems + 1000 Guild rank Every new guild starts with rank 0 and 3000 Influence. Rank can be "Upgraded" with gems from the guild bank. And kept by paying the required upkeep every week. Only a guild leader can increase the guild's rank. Guild rank sets: *Maximum amount of guild members. *Maximum amount of officers. Officers can accept players, exclude players (but can't exclude other officers or guild leader), attack on other guilds, buy at the Black Market. *Amount of guilds that can be attacked (rank V — 2 guilds, rank X — 3 guilds). *Amount of Void Crystals (that can be used to complete raids; rank I — 5 Void Crystals, rank IX — 9 crystals). es:Clanes ru:Гильдии fr:Guilds